Dynasty Warriors IX
Dynasty Warriors IX (Shin Sangoku Musou 8 ''in Japan) is the upcoming Hack and Slash title sequel of the ''Dynasty Warriors (Shin Sangoku Musou) series which will be available for the Playstation 4 and the PS Vita. As with previous Dynasty Warriors titles, Dynasty Warriors IX takes place during historical events of the Three Kingdoms period in Ancient China and the novel based on the events Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The game will be the first Dynasty Warriors title with the timeline extended from Wei's conquest of Shu, finally reaching the end of the Three Kingdoms era when the Jin Dynasty conquers the Kingdom of Wu and unifies China. 7 characters from the previous title Dynasty Warriors 8 Xtreme Legends (Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden in Japan) are cut from the game, instead 15 new characters will make their debut, totalling the character roster to 90. There are officially 62 battles to participate in, spanning from the beginning of the turmoil duriing the time of the Later Han Dynasty, to the end of the Three Kingdoms era. Game Options and Gameplay Dynasty Warriors IX has a selection of menus and options to open, from the main menu, there is Kingdom Story Mode, Free Battle Mode, Challenge Mode, Battle Creator Mode, Gallery, Encyclopedia and of course Options. Kingdom Story Mode has its own section (scroll down to know about it). Free Battle Mode is where you can play the battles available to you as any available character officer, unlike the previous titles, you can fully play as a character that appears in a battle and won't ''have a double appearing ('that always annoyed me'), you can also play as part of the enemy side in any battle, like for examples: fighting for the Yellow Turbans, defending the Nanman home or even aiding Emperor Cao Mao in his uprising. Challenge mode features a set of minigames which you can use a playable warrior to play in, the list of challenges are Rampage, Sudden Death, Time Attack and Knockoff where you are on a high bridge and you have to send as many enemies flying off the bridge as possible before you are knocked off (the enemy gets a bit stronger from time to time). Challenge Mode also sees the recurring Versus Duel Mode where you (and another player) and face off against a playable enemy officer of your choice (or fight against your friend). Battle Creator Mode is a much more advanced version of what Musou Battlefield Mode in Warriors Orochi 3 (Musou Orochi 2) should've been, giving you full reign of what battlefield you like to use (as well as what officers to use), how the battle should go and make comments of your own for any officer you chose. Gallery is where you can view the wallpaper of the playable characters and each five factions, character models, animals, weapons and listen to the voices of the characters. Gallery also has a new Album section where it lets you view pictures of the battles you've participated (see Gameplay part below). Encyclopedia allows you to read on the history, events, officer biographies, timeline and such of the Three Kingdoms period. The gameplay hasn't changed as much from ''Dynasty Warriors 8 Xtreme Legends (Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden) although some characters have new moves and/or Musou attacks to better their gameplay. Although new to the Dynasty Warriors IX is the camera view/picture take mechanism which is appears in the pause menu where it allows you to view around the surrounding battle and take pictures which you can view in Gallery. Playable Officers There are 90 playable warriors to choose from five factions: Kingdom of Shu (20 characters), Kingdom of Wei (20 characters), Kingdom of Wu (25 characters), Kingdom of Jin (16 characters) and Others faction (9 characters). The 15 new officers who'll make their exclusive debut in the battlefield are added with a *NEW* next to their name.'' (The Kingdom of Wu have more characters due to their lasting longer over the other kingdoms of Shu and Wei, it is not because of favouritism.)'' Kingdom of SHU Zhao Yun Guan Yu Zhang Fei Liu Bei Zhuge Liang Ma Chao Huang Zhong Jiang Wei Wei Yan Pang Tong Yueying Guan Ping Xingcai Ma Dai Liu Shan Guan Xing Guan Yinping Zhang Bao Liao Hua *NEW* Ma Yunlu *NEW* Kingdom of WEI Xiahou Dun Dian Wei Xu Zhu Cao Cao Xiahou Yuan Zhang Liao Zhang He Xu Huang Zhenji Cao Ren Cao Pi Pang De Cai Wenji Jia Xu Guo Jia Wang Yi Li Dian Yue Jin Yu Jin Man Chong *NEW* Kingdom of WU Zhou Yu Lu Xun Sun Shangxiang Taishi Ci Sun Jian Sun Quan Gan Ning Lu Meng Huang Gai Sun Ce Daqiao Xiaoqiao Zhou Tai Ling Tong Ding Feng Lianshi Han Dang Cheng Pu *NEW* Lu Kang *NEW* Zhuge Ke *NEW* Sun Jun *NEW* Sun Chen *NEW* Cen Hun *NEW* Zhang Ti *NEW* Lu Ju *NEW Kingdom of JIN Sima Yi Sima Shi Sima Zhao Wang Yuanji Deng Ai Zhong Hui Guo Huai Zhuge Dan Xiahou Ba Jia Chong Zhang Chunhua Wen Yang Wang Jun *NEW* Du Yu *NEW* Yang Hu *NEW* Yang Huiyu *NEW* OTHERS Lu Bu Diaochan Zhang Jiao Dong Zhuo Yuan Shao Meng Huo Zhurong Chen Gong Lu Lingqi Battle List Here is the complete list of battles that you can choose to partake in either Kingdom Story Mode or Free Mode, there are 62 in total. 184 A.D. The Yellow Turbans Rebellion (Han Forces Vs Yellow Turbans) 191 A.D. Battle of Hulao Gate (Allied Forces Vs Dong Zhuo Forces) 191 A.D. Battle of Xiangyang (Sun Jian Forces Vs Liu Biao Forces) 192 A.D. Battle of Yanzhou (Cao Cao Forces Vs Yellow Turbans) 194 A.D. Battle of Xuzhou (Cao Cao Forces Vs Tao Qian/Liu Bei Forces) 194 A.D. Battle of Puyang Castle (Lu Bu Forces Vs Cao Cao Forces) 197 A.D. Battle of Wan Castle (Cao Cao Forces Vs Zhang Xiu Forces) 197 A.D. Battle of Wu Territory (Sun Ce Forces Vs Allied Forces) 198 A.D. Battle of Xiapi (Cao Cao/Liu Bei Forces Vs Lu Bu Forces) 199 A.D. Campaign against Yuan Shu (Allied Forces Vs Yuan Shu Forces) 200 A.D. Battle of Guandu (Cao Cao Forces Vs Yuan Shao Forces) 200 A.D. Assault on Xuchang (Sun Ce Forces Vs Cao Cao Forces) 203 A.D. Battle of Xiakou (Sun Quan Forces Vs Huang Zu Forces) 207 A.D. Battle of Mt. Bailang (Cao Cao Forces Vs Yuan Shang Forces) 208 A.D. Battle of Jiangxia (Sun Quan Forces Vs Huang Zu Forces) 208 A.D. Battle of Changban (Liu Bei Forces Vs Cao Cao Forces) 208 A.D. Battle of Chibi (Sun Quan/Liu Bei Forces Vs Cao Cao Forces) 209 A.D. Battle of Nanjun (Sun Quan/Liu Bei Forces Vs Cao Cao Forces) 210 A.D. Battle of Changsha (Liu Bei Forces Vs Han Xuan Forces) 211 A.D. Battle of Tong Gate (Cao Cao Forces Vs Allied Forces) 213 A.D. Battle of Ji Castle (Cao Cao Forces Vs Allied Forces) 214 A.D. Pacification of Chengdu (Liu Bei Forces Vs Liu Zhang Forces) 215 A.D. Battleof Yangping Gate (Wei Forces Vs Zhang Lu Forces) 215 A.D. Battle of Hefei (Ver. 215 A.D.) (Wei Forces vs Wu Forces) 217 A.D. Battle of Ruxukou (Wu Forces Vs Wei Forces) 219 A.D. Battle of Mt. Dingjun (Shu Forces Vs Wei Forces) 219 A.D. Battle of Fan Castle (Wei/Wu Forces Vs Shu Forces) 222 A.D. Battle of Yiling (Wu Forces Vs ShuForces) 223 A.D. Battle of Dongkou (Wu Forces Vs Wei Forces) 225 A.D. Nanzhong Campaign (Shu Forces Vs Nanman Forces) 227 A.D. Battle of Tianshui (Shu Forces Vs Wei Forces) 228 A.D. Battle of Jieting (Wei Forces Vs Shu Forces) 228 A.D. Battle of Shiting (Wu Forces Vs Wei Forces) 229 A.D. Battle of Chencang (Wei Forces Vs Shu Forces) 231 A.D. Battle of Mt. Qi (Shu Forces Vs Wei Forces) 234 A.D. Siege of Hefei Castle (Ver. 234 A.D.) (Wei Forces Vs Wu Forces) 234 A.D. Battle of Wuzhang Plains (Wei Forces Vs Shu Forces) 238 A.D. Revolt at Liaodong (Wei Forces Vs Gongsun Yuan Forces) 243 A.D. Battle of Shouchun (Wei Forces Vs Wu Forces) 244 A.D. Battle of Xingshi (Shu Forces Vs Wei Forces) 247 A.D. Battle of Taoxi (Wei Forces Vs Shu Forces) 249 A.D. Incident in Luoyang (Jin Forces Vs Wei Forces) 249 A.D. Battle of Mt. Niutou (Jin Forces Vs Shu Forces) 251 A.D. Wang Ling's Rebellion (Jin Forces Vs Wang Ling Forces) 252 A.D. Battle of Dongxing (Wu Forces Vs Jin Forces) 253 A.D. Siege of Hefei Castle (Ver. 253 A.D.) (Jin Forces Vs Wu Forces) 253 A.D. Downfall of Zhuge Ke (Wu Forces Vs Zhuge Ke Forces) 253 A.D. Battle of Mt. Tielong (Jin Forces Vs Shu Forces) 254 A.D. Attack on Sima Shi (Jin Forces Vs Wei Forces) 255 A.D. Guanqiu Jian & Wen Qin's Rebellion (Jin Forces Vs Guanqiu Jian & Wen Qin/Wu Forces) 255 A.D. Battle of Didao (Jin Forces Vs Shu Forces) 256 A.D. Lu Ju's Rebellion (Wu Forces Vs Lu Ju Forces) 256 A.D. Battle of Duangu (Jin Forces Vs Shu Forces) 258 A.D. Zhuge Dan's Rebellion (Jin Forces Vs Zhuge Dan/Wu Forces) 260 A.D. Emperor Cao Mao's Uprising (Jin Forces Vs Wei Forces) 262 A.D. Battle of Taoyang (Jin Forces Vs Shu Forces) 263 A.D. Battle of Baidi Castle (Shu/Jin Forces Vs Wu Forces) 263 A.D. Fall of Chengdu (Jin Forces Vs Shu Forces) 264 A.D. Zhong Hui's Rebellion (Jin Forces Vs Zhong Hui/Jiang Wei Forces) 268 A.D. Battle of Hefei (Ver. 268 A.D.) (Jin Forces vs Wu Forces) 272 A.D. Battle of Xiling (Wu Forces Vs Jin Forces) 280 A.D. Fall of Jianye (Jin Forces Vs Wu Forces) Kingdom Story Mode Kingdom Story Mode shows the tales and events that occurred in the Three Kingdoms period, as well as the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. You can go through the story as one of the four factions (Shu, Wei, Wu and Jin) vying for control of China, either for virtue, ambition, bonds or talent. The Kingdoms of Shu, Wei and Wu have about 28 battles each in Kingdom Story Mode while the Kingdom of Jin (which is available after you play and complete the stories of Shu, Wei and Wu) has about 24 battles. All of the battles have specific officers which you can only play as in Kingdom Story Mode, for example in Shu's story, you can only either play as Zhao Yun or Zhang Fei, depending on which specific warrior you choose, you also see their point of view as well. After the battle is finished, the battle will be available to play in Free Battle Mode or used in Battle Creator Mode and you can choose any officer you want. The tales of Shu, Wei and Wu Kingdoms begin at The Yellow Turbans Rebellion while the story of the Kingdom of Jin begins at Battle of Wuzhang Plains. BATTLE AND CHOSEN WARRIOR LIST Kingdom of SHU ''' '''Kingdom of WEI Kingdom of WU Kingdom of JIN New Character Biographies WANG JUN (SHIZHI) - The Warrior Who Seized the Moment (206 A.D. - 286 A.D.) Faction: Wei, Jin Weapon: Sword Lance An officer of Jin and fomerly of Wei, Wang Jun was known as the Prancing Dragon General and fought mainly against the Wu army. He contributed heavily on the planning to conquer Wu, creating ships built to surpass the ones used in the Wu navy. Wang Jun pierced his way through the Wu army and was the first to reach Jianye, he forced Wu Emperor Sun Hao to surrender, thus succeeding in ending the chaos where so many had failed and unfying China under the Jin Dynasty. He was given the title Commanding General Who Guides the Kingdom for his accomplishments. DU YU (YUANKAI) - The Inspired Book Genius (222 A.D. - 285 A.D.) Faction: Wei, Jin Weapon: Rope Dart A renowned officer of Jin and formerly of Wei, he was married to Sima Zhao's sister Princess Gaolu. Du Yu played important parts during the conquering both Shu and Wu, as an officer under Zhong Hui and a leading General respectively. He was always seen reading the novel Zuozhuan even in a war council that he was considered an addict, he is the ancestor of the famous Tang Dynasty poet Du Fu. YANG HU (SHUZI) - The Embodiment General of Kindness (221 A.D. - 277 A.D.) Faction: Wei, Jin Weapon: Feather Swords A prominent military general who served under the Sima clan, Yang Hu was known even by his enemies as a benevolent kind man, even more so than Liu Bei. When the Kingdoms of Jin and Wu came to blows with each other, Yang Hu was put in charge to battle against Wu lead by Lu Kang, whom he clashed and eventually befriended. He is credited as being the one who laid down all the plans to conquer Wu and unify the land under Jin Dynasty. YANG HUIYU - Decisive and Wise Beauty (214 A.D. - 278 A.D.) Faction: Wei, Jin Weapon: Erhu Yang Hu's older sister and SIma Shi's third wife, she and her brother were also the grandchildren of the famed scholar and musician Cai Yong. She was claimed by Sima Shi as his 'favourite flower' and although she bore him no sons as heir, the couple got along well. When Sima Yan, Sima Zhao's son, became emperor, Yang Huiyu (who was then a Dowager Empress) requested him that his uncle's previous wives were given empress titles, to which Sima Yan agreed. LIAO HUA (YUANJIAN) - He Who Thrived Against the Odds (??? - 264 A.D.) Faction: Yellow Turbans, Shu Weapon: Twin Spears A former Yellow Turban officer who eventually ended up serving Liu Bei, he was recognized with the yellow scarve that he wore on his head. Liao Hua was an exceptional warrior who could fight valorously and survive even when the odds were against him, such as when he was able to break through the huge Wei/Wu army when they surrounded Mai Castle, also he almost killed Sima Yi in an ambush in the Battle of Mt. Qi, taking the strategist's golden helmet as a trophy. He was a major officer for Shu during the later period of the Three Kingdoms. Liao Hua lived to see the Kingdom of Shu from its birth to its demise. MA YUNLU - The Virtuous Female Warrior of the Dragon (??? - ???) Faction: Shu Weapon: Serrated Long Sword A fictional character from the Fan Sanguo Yanyi ''(which is a retelling of the ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms ''novel). She was Ma Chao's sister who possessed a very straightforward personality, she was very fond of battle and was a warrior of her own right, Ma Yunlu was friends with Yueying and they often talked about military strategy together. She met and eventually and married Zhao Yun with Liu Bei as witness and Zhuge Liang and Fa Zheng as matchmakers. MAN CHONG (BONING) - Resolved Tactician of Just (171 A.D. - 242 A.D.) Faction: Wei Weapon: Revolving Crossbow Man Chong was an advisor and a military officer of Wei who was good friends with Xu Huang, whom Man Chong persuaded to join and serve Cao Cao. He contributed many strategies that brought victory to Wei, including the Battle of Fan Castle. When Wu invaded and laid siege to Hefei Castle, Man Chong was able to keep the massive Wu army at bay using his own strategies and planning, eventually making Sun Quan retreat before reinforcements lead by 2nd Wei emperor Cao Rui arrived. CHENG PU (DEMOU) - Great Veteran of Military (??? - 2?? A.D.) Faction: Wu Weapon: Serpent Halberd A leading veteran Wu general that served the Sun family for three generations alongside his comrades Huang Gai and Han Dang. Cheng Pu was famed in using the Serpent Spear and was widely respected by the other Wu officer, whom addressed him as 'Elder Cheng'. He aided Sun Ce in claiming the lands of Wu and was the leading commander along with Zhou Yu in the Battle of Chibi. LU KANG (YOUJIE) - The Legacy of the Lu Clan (226 A.D. - 274 A.D.) Faction: Wu Weapon: Thin Sword (Lu Xun's weapon in ''Dynasty Warriors 6) The son of Lu Xun. After his father's death, Sun Quan placed Lu Kang as the army commander, although he was not as good as his father was, Lu Kang had amazing foresight and was able to pick out weaknesses and other defensive shortcomings, utilizing military constructions against Wei. His finest moment was the Battle of Xiling where he was able to put down the revolt Bu Chen, who had defected, and prevented Jin from taking Jiangling. He was unable to prevent the decay from within Wu caused by Emperor Sun Hao. He was a rival and eventually friend of Jin officer Yang Hu during the time. ZHUGE KE (YUANXUN) - The Reckless Genius of the Zhuge Clan (203 A.D. - 253 A.D.) Faction: Wu Weapon: Spiked Rod Sometimes known as Zhuge Luo. He was the son of Zhuge Jin and the nephew of Zhuge Liang who said to be clever but very arrogant, but Sun Quan was always impressed with the wit Zhuge Ke carried. He became the main strategist after Lu Xun died and began military campaigns against Wei, though he scored an impressive victory at the Battle of Dongxing, Zhuge Ke suffered a major loss a year later when he tried to take Hefei Castle. He was assassinated by Sun Jun for never admitting his failure after the battle. SUN JUN (ZIYUAN) - Regent that Began the Downfall (219 A.D. - 256 A.D.) Faction: Wu Weapon: Sword and Hooked Dagger Older cousin of Sun Chen, he was the great grandson of Sun Jian's brother Sun Jing. Sun Jun was Sun Quan's trusted assistant until the leader's death, but was not like by the majority of people once he took up power. He is forever remembered as the one who began the period of unrest in Wu, Sun Jun assassinated Zhuge Ke when the latter failed to defeat Wei at Hefei, he deposed and exiled crown prince Sun He (Sun Hao's father) and also had Sun Quan's daughter Sun Luyu executed due to a conspiracy. When Wen Qin and Guanqiu Jian rebelled against Wei, Sun Jun lead the Wu army to assist the rebels. Before he died, Sun Jun transferred his powers to his cousin. SUN CHEN (ZITONG) - Bringer of Countless Atrocities (231 A.D. - 258 A.D.) Faction: Wu Weapon: Flame Blade Historically known as Sun Lin, he was Sun Jun's younger cousin. Before he died of illness, Sun Jun transferred his powers to Sun Chen who would become greedy and arrogant with his newfound power. Sun Chen ruled tyrannically and committed countless atrocities towards the people of Wu. He brought down Lu Ju and Teng Yin's revolt when they opposed Sun Chen, and had Zhu Yi executed when the officer failed to defeat Sima Zhao's army during the rebellion of Zhuge Dan. He was finally arrested and executed for his atrocious crimes by Wu Emperor Sun Xiu and generals Ding Feng and Zhang Bu. CEN HUN - Eunuch of Manipulation (??? - 280 A.D.) Faction: Wu Weapon: Crystal Orb Cen Hun was an advisor and personal close friend of the last Wu Emperor Sun Hao. He is mostly credited for inciting Sun Hao's tyranny and crimes against Wu, Cen Hun had rivals poisoned or executed so that no one was willing to kill the eunuch lest they make Sun Hao angry. When many Wu officials surrendered to Jin during the conquest of Wu, they blamed Cen Hun for the kingdom's downfall. Cen Hun was executed for his part of the tyranny in Wu, his body was apparently eaten by Wu officials afterwards. ZHANG TI (JUXIAN) - The Last Wu Chancellor (236 A.D. - 280 A.D.) Faction: Wu Weapon: Rake A civil officer of Wu before becoming the kingdom's last prime minister, Zhang Ti's major role in the Three Kingdoms era was when Jin finally invaded Wu. Zhang Ti defended his country against Jin and keeping them at bay, declaring that he'll never abondon his kingdom in its time of need. Defiant to his enemies and loyal to his kingdom, Zhang Ti was eventually killed when Jin officers Xue Sheng and Jiang Ban launched a massive suprise attack. LU JU (SHIYI) - Loyal General to His Kingdom (??? - 256 A.D.) Faction: Wu Weapon: Broadsword and Spear The second son of Lu Fan, Lu Ju was an extremely gifted military general of Wu during the late Three Kingdoms period. He fought amazingly well in the Battle of Dongxing under Ding Feng, scoring an amazing victory, and was also present in the Siege of Hefei Castle and the rebellion of Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin. When Sun Chen claimed power after Sun Jun died, Lu Ju, along with Teng Yin, opposed him due to his atrocious ways and rebelled, but they were struck back militarily by Sun Chen. Despaired at the fact that he rebelled against the kingdom he loved, Lu Ju committed suicide. Characters Include/Cut Section. This section is where I reveal my reason of including the new characters into game and cutting the most godawful choices Koei ever came up for a character. Although there would've been slightly a little more characters cut from the game, but they either have a significant role or because wellll....they've more or less grown on me for all these years. First off, I'd keep Pang De in the game because Battle of Fan Castle would never be the same without him if Koei decided to cut him in the next game. Guan Suo, Bao Sanniang, Xu Shu, Fa Zheng, Lu Su and Zhu Ran are cut off from this game because to me, having them as playable characters in the first place doesn't make any sense at all. THE REASONS I INCLUDED THESE CHARACTERS WANG JUN - Very important character when Jin conquers Wu. Wang Jun is by far one character other than Liao Hua than needs to be included, this guy WAS the warrior who succeeded in bringing an end to the chaos where even the likes of Zhao Yun and Xiahou Dun failed. DU YU - Same as Wang Jun. Du Yu fits the bill for serving as 'the lancer' to the new Jin characters, plus he's an important character for the Late Three Kingdoms era storyline in the game. YANG HU - Same as both Wang Jun and Du Yu. Also his friendship with Lu Kang makes him quite important to the story, so seeing it will be interesting to say the least. YANG HUIYU - Now we can't have Dynasty Warriors game without a new female character now can we? Since SIma Shi's father and brother have wives as playable, why not Yang Huiyu? Also I'd want Yuanji (who is my favourite character of the series btw) to converse with. That's why I chose her. LIAO HUA - This guy should've been playable in the series for a long time (especially Dynasty Warriors 7), he is by far a very, VERY important character for Shu in the late Three Kingdoms period. He is a much better choice than Guan Sucks, Bao Sannyaa~, Xu Shu and Fa Zheng. I just seriously don't understand why Koei don't include this awesome guy in the series, its like they hate him that badly, seriously, this guy's got accomplishments that qualifies him as playable than even just about every character. If there was ever a new game that was about the Three Kingdoms, I would pick this guy as the protagonist first hands down. MA YUNLU - I know, I know she's fictional, in fact more fictional than Bao Sannyaa~, but to be honest, I'd prefer Ma Yunlu than the latter any day. And at least Zhao Yun was an actual person in real life who really did those deeds. CHENG PU - So they included Han Dang in Dynasty Warriors 8, I'm surprised they didn't include this guy also. Cheng Pu is a much better character choice than Lu Su in my opinion. LU KANG - I think what the Kingdom of Wu truly needs is characters from the late Three Kingdoms era, I'm aware that so many Wu fans hate what happens to their beloved kingdom but they all must accept it eventually. Anyway, Lu Kang would be the first choice for late Wu storyline, as he's pretty much the main character for them, also his friendship rivalry with Yang Hu is really signficant to the story and very relevant to their roles. ZHUGE KE - SInce Shu and Wei (well Jin) have a Zhuge in their roster, it would make sense that Wu can have a Zhuge member in their roster too. Also a late Wu character is essential so Zhuge Ke was relevantly chosen and no, his father Zhuge Jin would NOT be an ideal playable character. SUN JUN - I know what you're thinking: WHY THIS GUY? Well despite that Sun Jun isn't known for his accomplishments (not militarily anyway) and known more for his punishments, I'd include him because he is more or less a central character to where Wu begins to take a turn for the worse until Jin conquers them. SUN CHEN - I have three very good reasons why Sun Chen should be included. 1) The Dynasty Warriors series lacks evil playable characters so he should be added. 2) Wu needs late Three Kingdoms characters in their roster. 3) Sun Chen IS one of the main reason whythe kingdom of Wu eventually turns into a state of decay because of his crimes, also he does have a military achievement. CEN HUN - Another villainous character for Wu in the late Three Kingdoms era. I wanted to portray an evil 'yes man' as a playable character to the series and since Wu eventually becomes a tyrannical kingdom later he should be included because his machinations were partially responsible too. ZHANG TI - He may not have been an excellent choice by many people's standards, but Zhang Ti is one of the few good guys (along with Lu Kang, Ding Feng and Lu Ju) in late Wu. His major role was his final defiant stand during the downfall of Wu and I couldn't help but respect the guy. I'd include Zhang Ti not just because he's a late Wu character, but because he's one the major characters in Jin's conquest of Wu and died heroically, yet he barely gets mentioned. I think Koei should include him to show just much of a crowning moment of awesome Zhang Ti has. LU JU - He is what might consider the Zhuge Dan of Wu, though the difference is that Lu Ju doesn't develop into a 'Ron the Death Eater' type like Zhuge Dan does since Sun Chen is a villain. I'd recommend Lu Ju because he does have some military achievements and his rebellion against Sun Chen is worth metioning in the late Wu storyline. MAN CHONG - The only notable Wei character I can think of who is significant for the Siege of Hefei Castle, since its successful defense was his crowning moment, so he's relevant to the Wei storyline at that point, since Sima Yi got transferred as the leader of his own faction. Wei REALLY needs a playable character or two that lived around the time Siege of Hefei Castle and Battle of Wuzhang Plains occurred. Category:Koei Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Wars in the History Category:Swords Category:Weapons Category:2014 video games Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Hack and Slash